Lipophilia
''Lipophilia '' Lipophilia or fat fetishism, also called, and more elegantly expressed, as lipophilia ''involves the experience of fat, fat body parts, "fat pads" (''Corpus adiposum), or just "fatness" as extremely sexually arousing and fulfilling. DSM - V clasifies lipophilia ''as a type of a ''paraphilia ''(lit., "beyond," [''para] "love," [philia]), suggesting that the arousal is not rooted in loving friendship (philia) because it involves objectification (focusing on the "object" of the body, rather than the soul of the person). The criticism of "objectification" is unfair because it is equally possible – if not easier for most people -- to objectify the body of a skinny person, thin person, or "buff" person, “as it is to objectify the body of a fat person. The objectification of "fatness," leads lipophilia ''to be known colloquially as "fat fetishism," even though technically DSM-V does not literally classify ''lipophila ''as a "fetish," but rather as a ''paraphilia. '' '' Lipophiliacs ''maintain an obsession with what is called ''corpos adiposum ''or "Fat pads," areas of body fat that are plump, sizeable, soft, and round. Thus the term "fat pads" describes the focus of the ''lipophiliac's ''obsession. '' '' ''Lipophiliacs ''can be rhapsodic and highly aroused about fatness, roundness, softness, and large size of their partner's bodies, and, as well, the "folds" of fat (''pannus) of their partners' bodies. Lipophiliacs ''may also of course be attracted to many of the fat people they encounter in every day settings and situations toward whom they experience significant attraction by virtue of these persons' fatness, size, roundness, and softness. Some ''lipophiliacs ''may have particular obsessions such as fetishizing any or all of the following: fat bellies (including the ''Ischioanal-fossae perineum), buttocks, fat thighs (including the infrapatellar ''fad pad), fat calves, fat faces and cheeks (e.g., the ''buccal ''fat pad), fat arms, fat feet, etc. Essentially so-called "Fat Fetishists," or "''lipophilacs" ''experience Fat as a sign, symbol, and experience of Beauty, Majesty, and Fulfillment – Beauty, Majesty and Fulfillment being perfect metaphors for ''lipophilia ''or "Fat Fetshism," which is ultimatele an appreciation of plump magnitude, largness, softness, and size. Again, ''lipophilia ''is not technically a "fetish," but a ''paraphilia. Ultimately, Fat Fetishists (lipophiliacs) are completely “in-fat-uated and seek em-phat-ically to attain significantly more than a "Fat Chance" at fully "phat" sexuality. ''Lipophia ''is a phenomenon that intersects with those who self-identify as being among "Fat Admirers" and "Fat Appreciators." ''Lipophilia ''is also related to such terms as "Fat Acceptance," "Feederism," "Big Beautiful Women," and "Big Beautiful Men." Sometimes the very adorable words "Chub," and "Chubby Chasers" are applied to this passion and obsession. But in terms of gender distinction, it is worth noting that pre-antiquity commemorates the "Venus of Willendorf," but there is no such celebration of male fat, as there has been of female and feminine fat in art, culture, and history. Thus "Rubenesque" women have become a ''meme ''for which there is really no male counterpart. ''Lipophilia ''is more predominantly the admiration and appreciation of fat ''women. ''The archetype of the Queen or Empress invites associations with Fat and Fatness. In some African cultures, women are systematically fed to the point of fatness. (Blank, 2000). See also *Paraphilia References Category:Paraphilia